


Seraph? No it's Archangel

by ritterlich



Category: Supernatural, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: All of them doesn't want to be found, Anael (Mitsuba), Angel-filled Squad, Apocalypse my ass, Balthazar (Yoichi), Bickering, Crossover, Family, Family Fluff, Family in a post-apocalyptic world, Gabriel (Shinoa), Gen, Kinda Lost and Found, Lucifer (Yuu), Michael (Mika), Others are confused, Others are just plain lost, Raphael (Kimizuki), Redemption, Satan's mouth is filthy, Tired of giving a shit to their dad's plans, Trying to act normal, Yuucifer, cursing the purgatory, human angels, what normalcy, where did all these vampires come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritterlich/pseuds/ritterlich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has been living as a mortal for eight years, subjected to a fate where his father and mother by blood detest him and it all ended up with him being dumped in some orphanage, which he thought was random until he realizes that it's not. </p>
<p>He is once more hooked in his Father's fingers, and he isn't the only one, because his siblings are in for the ride too. And he sees it as nothing but a bother, but he sure as hell ain't blind enough to dismiss the chance of rekindling with his kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seraph? No it's Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot of this fic.
> 
> "Text." - Normal Speech  
> "|Text.|" - Enochian Speech

Lucifer has always remembered.  
  
When his father decided that he should be killed and his mother repeatedly accused him of being a “Demon”, he wasn’t, in any way, affected at all. He was a demon after all. Heck, he was the father of all those son of a bitches; the first of them. He was called a lot of things: Great Adversary, The Devil, Satan, etc., etc. Calling him a demon is a kind of a low blow given all the insulting titles created by the humans for him.

He snorted at the denigrating term his mother had called him, which earned him a good beating that had him unable to walk for days. Women, Men—all of them are the same. He didn’t even do anything and here they are, blaming him for their shortcomings that they clearly deserve.  
  
He shook his head in indignation, _Look at them, Father. Abominations like them deserve to be wiped out._  
  
When the whore hanged herself,— _Good riddance_ , He internally scoffed—the authorities put him under the care of some orphanage he doesn’t really give a fuck with. He could only sigh in annoyance because as much as he hates, he really needed someone to feed him. Oh, he has grace, but it’s not exactly very powerful like it used to be. He’s much weaker than some cherubim in his current form, and that’s saying something. Cherubim are weaklings and he can smite them even with a pinky finger.  
  
And why, of all daddamned places, is it Japan, anyway? The only one who could be possibly happy being stuck in Japan is Gabriel and that’s because Japan has the cute girls and cute girls makes for a good kinky sex. In the first place, he should be worried about being a human boy and having a pitiful amount of grace than being in Japan, and that Heaven or Hell, for that matter, feels so far away. Also, as to why he was here instead of being flung in his timeout and spending eternity with Michael inside it, which he would like to refuse, _thank you very much_ and _over my dead body_. When Sam, the little shit, decided that it was a good idea to jump willingly in the cage with Michael in tow, it was with a fleeting horror and flaming rage that he managed to regain the control back and try to kick Michael up, hoping that some miracle would happen and his bastard of a brother would have in mind to make use of his wings and to fly away—which was thwarted when he saw the hole close up. It was a bad plan to begin with, and a few millennia clearly cost Michael his brains.  
  
"We're here." The man driving the car said. "Welcome to the Hyakuya Orphanage, boy."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."   
  
The orphanage was relatively tidy but a bit unclean. It looks like a daycare center, what with children's scrawls marring the walls which was obviously from crayons. It gives off a 'homey' feeling and he could only be disgusted, muttering "Stupid children" and "that damn father" under his breath. An old woman greets him and told him that she will now introduce him to his 'new siblings' which he replies with a soft mock laugh. He has had enough siblings and he'd be a very happy angel if they don't increase.  
  
And then came the horde of children.  
  
"So, today is Christmas"-- _No wonder I've been feeling 100x more shitty._  
  
  
"And a new brother had joined our family. This is Yuuichirou-kun. Please try to get along with him." Lucifer glares at them with the intention that they mind their own business and not associate with him. He hated children, He hates children, and He will hate children as long as he lives. Or dies. Whatever.  
  
"Sure!" A kid with blonde hair pipes up enthusiastically.  _Take the hint, you shit._  
  
"Hi, I'm Mikaela! You said you're eight right? Same as me! Eight-year old kids are the eldest here at the orpahange, so let's be friends!" The kid opens up his palm and beams at him like the fucking sunlight, and humans like that makes him damned irked more than usual.   
  
He smiles up at him, "No thank you. Get your ass outta my sight, kid, or you'll gonna be sorry."  
  
The kid's smile freezes and he grabs his hand forcefully and stiffly shakes it, "Nice to meet you!"  
  
Lucifer sharply retrieves his hand and turns away from the cheerful brat, quietly making his way towards the door, his hands already tucked in his pockets to warm them. "Best to leave me alone."   
  
What he hasn't noticed is that the said blonde-haired child is already mid-air, hurling towards him, and when the impact comes, both of them crashes in some shelf, and Lucifer is sure that he had broken his neck. His teeth grits and his hands are forming hard fists, "YOU FUCKWAD--"  
  
Mikaela's hand covers his mouth which by now is filled with lengthy curses. "Look, there are children here. You're the older one, you should be more mature."  
  
"Mphmp!"  
  
"Let's start over again!" Mikaela said, grasping a masking tape with his free hand and uncoiling it with the help of his mouth. He then rips it and places it on Lucifer's mouth.   
  
"I'm Mikaela--  _Hey, pass me the rope --_ I used to be alone like you." The children hand Mikaela a rope as the blonde loops it on Lucifer's wrists, which are pinned above him as he struggles on the floor. "But now I have a big family. and from now on, you will have too!"  
  
_What the hell is wrong with this kid? He's a step above lunatic!_ "Mmhphp!"  
  
"Mikaela-kun, no fighting. Remove the tape, Yuu-kun would have a hard time breathing." The old woman reprimands Mikaela, and Lucifer is downright alarmed at the lack of fucks given.  _You have to be kidding me! This kid just tried to tie me up like he's some kidnapper and that's all you had to say?_  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Mikaela then removes the tape and Lucifer could only catch his breath and growl. "Don't say bad words again, okay?"  
  
"That's right! You shouldn't say bad words!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The kids were now exclaiming non-stop and if he had his grace right now, he would be freezing everything to oblivion. Not to mention that his wrists are still tightly secured by the rope. The toddlers are now hovering on top of him, but the face that is mostly in the scope of his sight is that Mikaela kid. He is still smiling, but it is a forced one and threatening, "Play nice, okay?"  
  
That is when the old woman spits blood as it pools around the floor. Her legs then give in and she comes crashing down, the children running up to her while shrieking and yelling.   
  
Lucifer could hear the chaos outside and he summons a bit of his grace, wincing a bit as he does, to cut off the rope that is binding his arms. He looks at Mikaela and sees that he's staring at him with surprise covering his features, before glancing at the window with a determined expression.  
  
**"This is a warning! A lethal virus is now spreading among you, stupid human beings! The end of mankind!"**  
  
Lucifer snorts, "Looks like Pestilence is running 'round the land."  
  
**"However, we discovered that contagion does not spread among those who are less than 13 years old. This troop, under the command of the third founder, Kururu Tepes, will henceforth be in charge of... From now on, the children of this district will be in our charge! Please follow instructions!"**  
  
"Tepes? That stupid vampire wanna-be?" He muses, noticing that Mikaela has turned his attention towards the grieving children, panic most probably coursing through his brain. Which is why Lucifer is a bit startled when Mikaela places a hand on his chin as if thinking at the moment is the most decisive idea that he has.  
  
"Shouldn't you save your little siblings right now?" Lucifer raises a brow.  
  
Mikaela then nods to himself, before swiveling his head to look at the once Father of Lies, "How much grace can you use?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I am asking you how much grace you can use, Lucifer. We do not have much time," Mikaela is now frowning at him, his pair of blue eyes cold and blunt, "for your antics."  
  
It hits Lucifer like a 1000 kmph freak storm and standing in front of him is not the annoying innocent child anymore. It is of a figure that he long detested, with six pairs of bronze wings framing his back delicately and gracefully and a stern expression that rarely leaves his countenance because of his status as a general.  
  
Lucifer's surprise instantly turns into hatred as he squints his eye, "And what does it matter to you, _Michael_?" He spits his name through clenched teeth and untamed anger.  
  
Mikaela, or Michael as he is known towards the entirety of heaven, then hisses at him in Enochian, "|Lucifer, all these people will die-|"  
  
"|Do you think I give a shit? That's exactly what I want Michael! When did you even care about these lowly apes?!|"  
  
"|We have no time for such arguments! We are powerless in this Earth, Lucifer! Heaven is out of reach, much less Hell! Both of us are humans and we are at disadvantage!|"  
  
"|Shut the fuck up! They could have all the pleasure at killing me and I would be rid of this human body!|"    
  
A fist connects to Lucifer's cheek as he is tossed on the floor like a rag doll. The Great Adversary cradles the bruised flesh, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes. He stays sitting on the wooden surface, about to propel himself upwards "|YOU-|"  
  
"|Do you feel that? That's a plain punch from an eight-year old kid, and without the use of grace. Dying is not an option here, Lucifer, and I'm sure you tried doing so. Am I wrong?|" Michael's words booms throughout the room, and there are gasping background noises-- the children's awareness now turned away from the corpse of their beloved Director and towards the arguing angels in human bodies.  
  
"|Or so help me. Be cooperative and try using your grace to save for once and not only to destroy!|"  
  
"|I used my grace to save once, Michael! And where did that bring me?! You, out of all of them, should know the answer for that!|"  
  
"|Were you not the one who went against our Father? It is your own actions that brought your downfall!|"  
  
"|You were always like that; such a good little soldier-|"  
  
A blast from the door cut off Lucifer as a middle aged man in a cape intrudes, the rest of his face shielded by the hood, but the glint of his fangs only confirms that he is one of the enemies. Michael grunts as he holds out a palm in the direction of the vampire and squeezes it tightly, stopping the being pre-attack as it clutches its chest as if being suffocated and bursts into flames, the blaze erupting from inside him. The scorched figure momentarily halts the children in horror and Lucifer is slightly dumbfounded that Michael has enough grace reserve to burn someone. He couldn't even summon a bit of frost!  
  
"You found your tree?"  
  
Michael dips his head in affirmation, "Two years ago. But I can't hear anything from the angel radio and I can't sense the rest of our siblings unless they are using their grace. I was not sure that I was not the only one here until that little show you gave to cut off the rope."  
  
Lucifer contemplates and Michael watches him from the corner of his eyes, "I can find your tree for you. I can comb the Earth and locate it."  
  
Lucifer blinks at Michael's suggestion before barking out a laugh, "Am I hearing right? Did you just tell me that you're willing to give back my grace after all I've done? What proof do you have that I won't go against you and team up with all these teeny weeny monsters to wipe out the humanity of this world?"  
  
"You're more smarter than that Lucifer. I know you more than anyone, and I know that this whole situation is a threat to you, considering that by now, you've already noticed that there isn't any way at all to return to the first Earth."  
  
Lucifer knows that Michael is right. He practically knows nothing about this Earth, and its inhabitants. Hell, they may have Leviathans walking around here and he doesn't even know. first of all, Michael wouldn't be offering to return his grace if the prat isn't sure that there's no real danger of him having it. He's the freaking strategist of heaven and the first general.  
  
He clicks his tongue in aggravation, "Do it. I'll keep your brats alive while you're gone."  
  
Michael's lips faintly curves upwards and Lucifer feels his innards rolling and warm and fuzzy. He hasn't seen that smile for over a millenia now, especially directed at him. It is a smile of appreciation and 'You did a good job' and Lucifer is always proud when his older brother does that. And that remains until now, much to his disgust.  
  
A sound of fluttering wings and Michael is already gone. Lucifer gathers the children around him, telling him that they need to hide for a while, before Michael- Mikaela comes back.  
  
"Where did Mika-nii go?" One of them asks, tears freely cascading from his eyes as he futilely rubs it.  
  
"Just- Just somewhere. Look, he'll be back! No need to cry! He won't abandon you!"  _Dammit, why is this so hard? The only fledgling that I took care of is Gabriel and he isn't the  most worst out of all of them._  
  
Lucifer's lips forms a thin line. He still haven't forgiven himself, even until now, for what he did to the youngest archangel. He was the closest to Gabriel, and to kill him with his own hands was something that he regretted deeply. He had once day dreamed that what if Michael and Gabriel would be in this Earth too. Would Michael set aside his love for their Father so that they could be a team? Would Gabriel ever forgive him? Would he throw his hatred of the human race to have them back?  
  
_I had my answer the moment I plunged the blade, didn't I?_  
  
A jolt brings him back to his senses, and a girl, the same age as him and Michael, is tugging his sleeve. Her brows are knitted together, "I'm sorry. Yuu-kun is it? I'm Akane. We're kind of missing one of our numbers and I have to go check. Can you-- the other kids--"  
  
Lucifer could make out that the girl is trembling, but he guesses that she must be acting tough since she's one of the older ones. "No, you stay here. I doubt you can still walk from your state. I'll check it out."  
  
His legs are already moving even before the girl could reply. He skips over the pile of ashes and charred floor where the vampire had once stood and latches his back against the door. Listening closely if one of those beasts are around the corner. _I'm usually one for dramatic entrance, not for sneaking. This is why I hate being graceless. I can't even put those bats in their proper place._  
  
He peeks outside the window beside the exit and searches for a kid beyond the mayhem of screaming and blood and corpses. It would have been easy if his wings aren't out of order because he could instantly memorize the world's geography and the search would have been easy as pie. It would only take him a millisecond. and speaking of the memorization of the world's geography, Michael should've done that already. Finding his tree would be a piece of cake.  _What's taking him so long?_  
   
Little of his grace creeps on his skin as he brushes the ground and closes his eyes. The world turns monochromatic and all the living beings turns into glowing orbs. The vampires are tainted yellow and the living mortals are all shades of blue. The tainted yellow are scattered everywhere with a huddled shades of blue, only confirming that a lot of people, or kids- taking into account that the only ones alive as of now are children with 13 and below age- are already captured and if Michael doesn't come any sooner now, they're not far from having the same fate too.  
  
His lips parts when he comes across a tiny orb hiding beneath a sea of rubles and he knows that it is the kid that he's been looking for. Abruptly, his eyes opens and he tiptoes outside the door quietly before dashing towards where he last saw the kid, the chaos and shadow being his only cover. Although it is harder than he would expect, since his footing is delayed by the snow.  _It's like being rejected by your own power._  
  
When he arrives, he flips out the debris which are in the way and uses his grace to move the larger ones.  _I should be praised for even doing this. Using up almost all my grace for one kid._  
  
When teary doe eyes stares up at him, he is about to scoop the little guy in his arms when he sees that the child's eyes comically widens in terror and that he's looking just behind him, and Lucifer knows, clearly knows, that one of the blood-suckers is now standing just a foot from him.  _Shit! Michael, get your ass here!_  
  
"So there were rabbits hiding here?" The vampire grins and ogles at them like they're a delicious plate of stake before grabbing a fistful of Lucifer's hair and swaying him around as he tussles in response, biting out a cry that is being involuntarily produced by his throat.  
  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT-"  
  
"|Lucifer! Catch!|" He hears a far shout and a vial with a shining bluish-white smoke is flying towards him and he reaches out for it in desperation. The vial, as if in a magnetic accordance to Lucifer, does not miss a beat as it lands itself on his open palm and he uncaps it without hesitation.  
  
The child, who is still watching, feels himself being lifted up from behind and he frantically turns his head, only to see that it is his big brother. A wide smile of relief washes over him and Mikaela tells him to close his eyes. And he happily obeys.  
  
The smoke slips in Lucifer's mouth and the monster starts screaming in agony, whereas Lucifer shines brightly at every passing second, the intake of grace flooding through his veins, at the tip of his fingers, and he feels nearly complete again, just a bit lacking and odd. He then understands what Michael means. He could feel how disconnected the world is to the other Earths, much less the first Earth.  
  
When the light dies down, the vampire who is holding him by his hair has already disintegrated into nothingness and Lucifer could hear the muffled footsteps of the other vampires towards them, most probably noticing the enormous blast of light. Lucifer spares Michael a glance and the older nods at him, already knowing what their plan should be without even relaying it. Both of them had always been partners in arms despite their opposite abilities, and they didn't need words to fully function. They were both made to completely destroy their enemy, but in cases where saving is integral, It was Lucifer who saves, and Michael who does the job of eliminating the enemy.  
  
Lucifer then flies, and it is a nostalgic and good feeling. But there's a job to be done, and he might be a cold-hearted son of an asshole but he doesn't overlook debts- which is what he earned when Michael looked for and returned his grace to him.  
  
He hovers over the troposphere and pinpoints all the blue orbs in the area, his grace stuttering on the surface and enveloping the children in white light, disappearing one by one, as if they were never there. Lucifer transfers them into some random but safe Southern Island that he is sure that is out of the vampire's reach. He's done his job and Michael would surely conjure the necessities of those human children when he's done grilling the bats, which by the way, is spectacular in his view from above the sky. Michael's flames had always been pretty to look at, and he only thought otherwise when he used those same pretty flames to cast him out of heaven.  
  
Lucifer once more clicks his tongue in annoyance.  _To think that I'd be saving baby apes. That poor excuse of a Dad would have a party with this._  
  
When he notices that a humongous army of reinforcement is heading towards the burning part of the city, he flops to a ceiling which is yet consumed by flames and whistles at Michael, "|More of them. No use to dawdle around here anymore, Michael. All your hairless apes have already been rescued!|"  
  
Michael tosses away his flaming sword -  _Where did he get that?_ \- and lifts his head to meet Lucifer's eyes. He seems far from contented from Lucifer's point of view and he only snorts because Michael has never changed. He's more of a war freak than he is, actually.  
  
"Really? You're giving me the puppy eyes so you could continue burning them?"  
  
Michael reappears beside him and gives him a flat look and Lucifer laughs out loud because that's a version of a kicked puppy look for Michael.  
  
"Ever heard of pity?"  
  
Michael grumbles, "Shut up, Luce."  
  
As the wind rushes past their cheeks and as Lucifer gazes at the strong small back of his older brother who is a step in front of him as they darted towards the island where he dumped the bunch of mortals, he contemplates about the fact that the first part of his day dream had been granted. Did his Father hear him wishing?  
  
_He's screwing with us again._    
  
Lucifer thinks that Michael would agree with him.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had this sudden burst of idea when I was in the bathroom, and then it played with my mind for days and I just couldn't take it anymore. It was mostly inspired by that 'Yuucifer' tag and the fact that Mikaela is another term of Michael and then Shinoa at times resembles Gabriel and I was, 'This lil' bitch is asking for it.'
> 
> Well, I don't know what's going to happen but I'm expecting some sort of badassery. The canon plot of OnS will be horribly disfigured, as you can see just from this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the grammar errors ( if you've ever seen) because I didn't beta this anymore since I can already see the sun outside the window ( I swear it wasn't there when I started writing this) and I have a class an hour later. I fully accept that I'm doomed now.


End file.
